


Malacus Nephilim

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Dumb SH AUs [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Canon Compliant, College AU, F/F, Fuck the Clave, Hair Braiding, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Makeup, Marriage Proposal, Sharing Clothes, and two canon compliant parts, depends on the chapter, downworlders and shadowhunters can get married you fucks, gotta love my Soft Kids ™, lawyer Alec, so far we have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: A collection of Soft ™ Shadowhunters stories





	1. Jimon- Hair Braiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- The girls in our class braid your hair and your friends think it looks dumb but I think you look like a God

Jace’s hair is long. Parted on the left side, sides shaved short, the long section on the top of his head hung down to his jaw. The blonde had been dyed multiple times, currently resting in a rose gold hue that glimmered in the sunlight.

The girls in his physiology class liked to braid in, tugging the strands this way and that, pulling tight to avoid his soft hair slipping. They played with his hair at least once a week, listening to Professor Starkweather’s lecture, hands and fingers moving separate from their mind.

Jace’s friends thought it looked dumb. It was easy to hear their comments about how it looked and how it made Jace seem. Despite his siblings sticking up for him, he always took out the braid within a few hours.

Simon loved those days.

Jace was beautiful- no denying it. Everyone, including Jace, knew. Soft, lush hair, plush lips, crooked smile, white teeth, beautiful bicolored eyes.

Simon… Simon might have a bit of a crush.


	2. Malec + Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P- Magnus does Alec's makeup

Makeup had a special place in Magnus’ heart.

Growing up, he’d see his adopted mom putting on her makeup every day. It took her _hours_ sometimes. She looked like a goddess normally, but the cosmetics enhanced her already ethereal beauty.

He was seventeen when he first tried it.

His parents had left for work early, while he was getting ready for school. He had gone into their bathroom for some hair gel when he saw the tube of lipstick sitting by the sink. His fingers _itched_ at the sight of it.

He pocketed it.

He got sent home for wearing bright red lipstick. He expected his parents to be _furious._ About getting sent home, about him wearing makeup, about everything.

His mom just laughed and said she’d buy him his own. His dad said he’d talk to the school. Fast forward a decade, and here he was.

He wore makeup every day, just like his mom had. Not so much lipstick- he didn’t like how it felt, how it stuck to his skin. He wore foundation, blush, eyeshadow, eyeliner, and sometimes false lashes. And glitter. Can’t forget that.

Alec loved his makeup. He watched Magnus get ready whenever he could, asking questions about products and brands and brushes. Sometimes, Magnus would see him looking through his collection, testing colors and marveling about packaging.

He knew that Alec was interested in makeup. Not just learning about it, but wearing it. He could tell from the wistful glances he sent towards Magnus’ bureau, the way he stared at Izzy and Clary for just a moment too long. It took Magnus almost a year to convince Alec to let himself dye his hair and wear jewelry, and that was an uphill battle. Because of his parents and his position at the law firm, he didn’t allow himself anything. It broke Magnus’ heart.

In the end, it wasn’t even Magnus who convinced him to try it.

It was Izzy.

That shouldn’t have been a surprise, to be honestly. Alec loved Izzy more than anything in the world, and he would do just about anything for her. Still, it took several months of cajoling and a party to get him to agree.

She helped Magnus throw a party, just them and their friends at Pandemonium. It would be the seven of them, anonymous in a crowd of people in a place that everyone from Alec’s work avoided.

Finally, after Magnus, Izzy, and Jace tried to convince him, he conceded, on three conditions: Nothing extreme, no pictures, and Magnus had to do it. He felt honored, in a way. Out of everyone he could have picked- Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon- he picked Magnus.

It made him feel warm, a little fuzzy around the edges.

Magnus planned for two days.

He picked mostly subtle, cool colors. Blues, purples, blacks, nude tones. He added a splash of silver, just to add a pop that Alec honestly didn’t need.

It was an uphill battle to actually get the makeup on Alec. He fought every step of the way, mostly unintentionally. He fretted about the foundation, worried about his stubble. He fought against the eyeliner (a battle he eventually won), against the glitter (a battle he lost), and against the lipstick (they compromised).

Afterwards, he looked beautiful.

Don’t get Magnus wrong- Alec always looked beautiful. But there was something about the coral lipstick, the gentle black-blue smoky eye, the subtle purple glitter at the inner corner of his eye, the silver-white highlight, that made Magnus fall in love all over again.

Alec was a weird mixture of tense and relaxed as they arrived at the club. For him, it was one thing to wear makeup around the loft and another to wear it in public. His shoulders were tight but his limbs loose, his laugh forced but genuine.

As the night wore on, filled with dancing and drinking and laughing, Alec relaxed, allowing himself to enjoy himself. The glitter had migrated all over his face, his lipstick kiss smeared, and his sweat soaked blue and black hair was sticking to his forehead, but he was happier than Magnus had ever seen him. He seemed… free.

Magnus was almost certain Maryse would want to kill him, but as he watched Alec laugh as he asked the bartender to take their picture, he found that he didn’t care.  



	3. Clothes Sharing + Hair Dyeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothes sharing and hair dyeing

The room smelled heavily of chemicals. The fan was spinning lazily, the window open wide to let fresh air into the room. Laughter could be heard from the street.

Clary, Jace, and Simon were sitting on the floor, playing Mario Kart and laughing. Izzy sat behind Clary, applying bleach to the ends of her hair, foil in her own dark locks. Behind Simon sat Magnus, massaging purple into the vampire’s artificially blonde hair. Alec was seated behind Jace, applying pink to his hair liberally.

Jace was wearing Simon’s overalls, picking at the seams around the flower patch on the leg. Magnus was wearing one of Alec’s baggy sweaters, practically swimming in the grey fabric. Alec was wearing Jace’s overall skirt, the soft fabric slipping over his freshly shaved legs. Clary and Izzy were wearing each other’s t-shirts and shorts, snuggled into the fabric. Simon was wearing Magnus’ ‘Support Day Drinking’ shirt and a loose skirt.

It took a good six hours to finish everyone’s hair. They had to apply bleach, let it sleep, wash it, dry it, apply color, let it sit, wash it, dry it, and style it.

When they were done, Clary had emerald green tips that faded into her orange hair. Izzy had blood red laced throughout her natural black. Simon’s whole head had been dyed a rich violet that shined in the light. Jace’s hair was rose gold, like it usually was, though there were streaks of lavender here and there. Alec’s bangs were stained a China blue that faded into his normal brown-black. Magnus had gold and silver threaded through his hair.

They took approximately 18000 pictures, laughing and posing in each other’s clothes.  



	4. Jimon + Drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace drawing on Simon

Jace found Simon in their bedroom.

He was curled up under three blankets and had four pillows cushioning his head. He was wearing a loose green hoodie, the hood drawn closed over his face, open just enough for him to breathe if he wanted.

He groaned weakly when Jace flipped the light on. “No.” His voice was muffled by the layers of fabric around him, his face pretty much buried in pillows.

“What’s wrong, Button?” Jace asked softly. He tugged his boots, socks, and jeans off before sliding next to Simon. He started rubbing Simon’s head gently.

“Too much. Everything.” He moaned, burying his face in the crook of Jace’s neck after lowering his hood. He nodded and turned the lamp off. Simon was photosensitive, especially when he was overstimulated. He didn’t want to make it worse.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Jace whispered, looking down at Simon. Even in the complete darkness of the room, Jace could make out the little details- the curl of his hair, the freckles over his cheeks, the bite scar on his neck.

Simon looked up at him with tired, watery eyes.

“Can you draw on me?” He asked quietly. His fingers dug into the meat of Jace’s thigh as he tried to pull him closer.

“Sure, Button. What should I draw?” Jace asked, leaning over to the drawer of the nightstand. He grabbed the Sharpie and the witchlight that he kept there and turned to Simon.

The vampire had pulled off his hoodie and pushed the covers off of his chest. His paled brown skin glowed under the gentle, muted light of the witchlight, which Jace had covered with an old t-shirt.

“I dunno. Anything.” Simon answered, pulling an arm over his eyes. Jace looked at him for a moment, looking at the slope of his muscles under the expanse of his skin.

He placed the tip of the Sharpie to Simon’s stomach carefully.

The vampire’s muscles jumped, a shiver raising his spine as the felt tip dragged over his skin. He pulled the Sharpie down in a gently curved line, and then several sharply curved lines around it. “This is an Iratze. It’s a healing rune.” He murmured. He moved over to another clear spot of skin. “This is the rune for good luck.” He said, drawing an ‘X’ with two extra lines coming off the upper right vertex.

He went on, drawing the sharp lines of the gift rune, the slopes of the love rune and harsh edges of the equilibrium rune. He traced the fearless rune, and the strength rune. He drew the runes for knowledge, and nourishment, and precision. He drew the two long lines and the sharp curve of the promise rune and the two large bends and small details of the sharing rune.

Finally, he drew two thirds of a circle and filled the interior with steady, precise lines that crisscrossed the space. “What’s that one?” Simon asked groggily.

“That’s the wedded union rune.” Jace whispered, pressing a kiss to the drawing. The muscles of Simon’s stomach jumped, his hands coming to grip Jace’s jaw.

He pulled Jace up and kissed him, long and slow. “Are you trying to propose to me, Lightwood?” Simon mumbled against his lips, grinning into the kiss.

“Maybe.” Jace mumbled back, slowly sliding into Simon’s lap. The vampire carefully examined the rune, which was drawn on his lower stomach, around his belly button.

“I accept.” He said simply. Jace grinned.

“We can’t get married in the traditional way.” Jace said sadly, tracing the rune with his fingertip.

“We can have a mundane wedding. Get these as tattoos as our rings. Who cares if the Clave allows Downworlders and Shadowhunters to get married? We’ll do it anyway.” Simon said, his fang poking into his lower lip as he smiled.

Jace grinned and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bimonlewis on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
